A Kung Fu Panda Story
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: An old friend from Tigress's past come back, he takes her as he wants revenage, and the rest of the furious five try to rescue her, Po will do anything he can to rescue her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Kung Fu Panda Story **

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for lame title, if I think of something better I'll change it, anyway I've been watching Kung Fu Panda episodes and came up with this story that I hope everyone enjoys, I love Po he's so funny and Master Shifu is soo cute, xxx anyway enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda **

**Chapter 1**

It was a starry night over the valley of Peace, most people lay alseep in their beds while sleeping peacefully, however at the Jade Palace one of the furious five was having a restless sleep, she tossed and turned as her face scrunched up and down, with one swift motion of her fist she let out a yelp and she shot up off her pillow, now realzing it was just a dream, she sighed and rubbed the sweat off her forehead using her right paw, she also tried to calm down her heartbeat as it was beating very rapidly.

"Tigress?" Called a familier voice.

Tigress wiped her head up towards the voice and saw Po standing at her door, looking rather concerned, "what are you doing?" She asksed rather harshly and shot out and walked over to the panda, who had backed away slightly, he held out his paws in case she hit him.

"Uh, I..Um, I heard yelling so I came to check on yeah."

Tigress glared at him, "you didn't hear anything!" Tigress screamed in a hushed whisper and slammed the door on his face she went back to her bed with hopes to at least get some sleep, after all a kung fu master needs their sleep.

Po was still standing outside the sliding door with his mouth open, "ooookay, call if you need anything!" Po yelled in a hushed whisper and quietly tried to make his way back to his own room, but unfortunetly the queeky floorboreds he was walking on woke up a very tired looking, Monkey.

"Po,what are you doing up at this hour?" Asked Monkey as he rubbed his sleepy eye's.

Po gave Monkey a guilty look, "heh, sorry Monkey, didn't mean to wake you, I uh was just going for a midnight snack."

Monkey yawned, "Po, you eat too much, *sighs,* well goodnight." with that said Monkey shut his door and Po made it back to his room.

The bell sounded in the early hours of the morning just as the sun was raising up over the valley and after having breakfast, The furious five began their kung fu training, each of them were busy doing different sections of the training hall, Viper and Crane were training in the bowl, while Monkey was doing the ropes and Po and Tigress were trying to dodge all of the spikes.

Tigress was begining to feel tried and she had missed a spike thus having it striking her in her back, she groaned in pain and this had happened a few times, Po immeditely stopped what he was doing to help her up, "wow, Tigress are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She said through gritted teeth.

She tired to pull herself up by holding onto the middle of the spikes and she almost collapsed again, but Po caught her, Po gasped and let go as she gave a hard look, the rest had stopped what they were doing as this was unusual, Tigress had never actaully acted like this before.

Tigress stood up and walked off, she even walked passed Shifu who had now joined them, the others just stared on as she left, "umm, what's the matter with Tigress?" Asked Mantis.

Shifu watched her carefully as she left, "everyone stay here, I'll be right back." Po held out his paw to stop him so he could say he was going to come, but Master Shifu had already left, he sighed in disappointment.

Tigress sat under the peach tree that over looked the valley, she heard footsteps and turned round to find Shifu, "Tigress, what is bothering you?" He asked right away as if he already knew what it was.

"I'm sorry, master, but I don't feel like talking about it, right now," Tigress closed her eye's and turned away, she sighed and then took a look at the valley below.

Shifu gave her a concerned look, "well, when you are, don't hesitate to come and tell me, I'm always here for you Tigress." Shifu said and walked back to the training hall leaving Tigress by herself. Tigress smiled a little but then her ear's shot up in alert.

"Awww, that is soo sweet," came an evil sounding voice.

Tigress jumped into a defence stance, she reconizged the vocie but she couldn't place her paw on it, red eye's poked out in the bushes behind her, she watched as they moved, and as a shadow shot above the bushes and landed right in front of her, she gasped when she now got a good look at him, now knowing exactly who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kung Fu Panda Story **

**Chapter 2**

Tigress mouth fell open when she laid eye's on the shadow that had jumped out the bushes, "Mika!" She gasped as she stood back, the creature in front of her was a black and white tiger, his tail was fully black and he had red eye's, he wore a black cape, "heehe, well, well, if it isn't Tigress, long time no see."

Mika walked right up to Tigress who was frowning at him, "where have you been hiding all this time?" She asked.

Mika chuckled, "why tell, when I can show." He grinned evilly, he moved swiftly and got her in a hold that caused her to black out, "nighty night," Mika clicked his paw and and a couple of crocs came out. "Keep a firm hold on her and lets go before anyone see's us!" He commanded pulling the hood of the cape back over his head, the crocs grabbed Tigress and made it out the valley in the middle of the night.

In morning the bell rung waking up the furious five, each member met in the training hall, each surprized to find a certain member not there, "hey, were's Tigress?" Asked Crane as he flew in to stand beside the rest as they waited for master Shifu to arrive to advise them of the day's training method.

Po yawned and rubbed his eye's, "I don't know, it's not like her not to be here."

"Yeah, isn't she like the first one that's normally here in the morning?" Mantis stated as he perched himself on top of Po's shoulder. Suddenly the door's to the traing hall swung open to reveal Master Shifu he walked over to the group noticing for himself that Tigress wasn't there.

"Were is Tigress?"

"We don't know, none of us have seen have seen her this morning." Said Viper.

Shifiu frowned in worry, until a duck named Shane came flying through the training hall door's, "master Shifu, master Shifu!" He cried frantically.

"Shane, what is it?" Shifu asked calmly and firmly.

"It's Mika the black and white tiger he's escaped the iron prision!" He stated in a panic like state.

Master Shifu's eye's went wide in shock, "what, that's impossible, no one can escape that prision It's unheared of!"

Shane gulped Shifu sounded angry, "but he did, the rhrnoe's did everything they could to stop him..But he got away."

Shifu growled and then gasped, "oh, no!"

Po got quite curious as to what master Shifu was worried about had stepped forward, "what it is master?"

Shifu turned to the four, "Tigress maybe in danger."

"Whaddya mean, danger?" Asked Po.

Shifu turned to Po and sighed, "I don't have time to explain just now, we have to find Tigress, we have to check the peach tree!"

The four looked at him weird then at each other, "uh, the peach tree? I don't think Tigress would be up in the tree," Said Po as he rubbed his belly, he could hear noisies coming from it.

Shifu rolled his eye's, "no Po, what I mean is that it's the last place I saw her, and I have no doubt that that she would not have left there all night, I just hope she's still there," Shifu hurried out the training hall with the four following behind him.

"Nooo, it can't be!" Shifu cried, when they got to the tree, there were footprints along the ground and he recongised one as Tigress's and the other to be the black and white tiger. "Tigress, has been captured by him, grr." Shifu growled in fury.

The four gasped, "master, we have to save her!" Cried Viper.

Shifu frowned, "we will, I'm coming too, none of you will have a clue to were she would have been taken, it is on no map, come we must prepare for the journey...We shall leave at dawn." With that said master Shifu made his way back to the Jade palace, followed by three of the furious five.

Po had remained behind, "hm, what's that?" Po picked up a strange looking gold coin, there was a picture of a Tiger on beth side's, Po flicked it up in the air and caught in the palm of his right hand, "that's a weird looking coin, I wonder if it's any kinda magic, hm?" Po turned his head when he heard master Shifu calling him.

"Po, where are you!"

"Uh, C-coming Shifu!" Po ran back to the Jade palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kung Fu Panda Story **

**Chapter 3**

Back at the jade palace Po made it back just before Shifu told everyone to go to bed, Shifu walked and forth in front of the four with his arms behind his back, Po rushed in behind everyone and had to stop himself from falling over, "uh, sorry master Shifu, I got caught up!" Po grinned.

Shifu sighed, "right, well as I was saying we must get some rest, for were we're going is an awful long trip and I advise you to please travel light, we'll get food along the way, so no need for that, you are dismissed and please try to be up at dawn," Shifu watched as the four nooded and headed off to their rooms for some sleep, Po had stayed behind after noticing a sad look on Shifu's face, he'd never seen him that worried before.

Shifu was about to turn to the palace, when he saw Po jut standing there starring at him, "Po, what are you starring at?"

Po snapped out of his trance, "uhhhh, sorry, I um, uhhhh."

Shifu was getting impatient, "spit it out, Po!" Shifu spat, but he calmed down when the panda looked at the ground, he frowned then breathed in then out again, "sorry Po, I didn't mean to snap at you...it's..J-Just..." Shifu couldn't finsh.

Po nooded, "it's alright master, your worried about Tigress, right, we'll get her back, don't worry, me and my awesomeness will be no match for thoses guys that took her!" Po said while showing off his strength.

Shifu smiled for breif moment, as he looked up at the panda who had his arms in the air, he poked him in the stomach, Po lost his balance and fell, but looked up as Shifu walked into the palace, "walk with me Po," he said catching Po's attention.

Po watched with interest before following inside, "hmm."

"You wanna know why I'm really worried?" Asked Shifu as they walked passed the many orinements.

Po rubbed his head, "uh, y-yeah I'd love to know, cause uh, normally your usually calm and cool about everything."

Shifu turned to the panda, "well, you know of Tigress's past and I taught her how to fight and brought her home from the orphonage so she could stay with me, I consider Tigress as my daughter Po, I guess it's just a parents worse nightmare when they find out that their childs been kidnapped." He sighed.

Po nooded in understanding, he put a paw on his shoulders, "master I promise, I will not rest until I find Tigress, you can count on me," he said in determination.

Shifu smiled, "thank you Po, that does mean a lot."

Po smiled back, "well, guess I'd better turn in," Po said while excuse himself.

As Po got ready for bed he took out the coin that he'd found earlier on, "hm, I wonder if this means anything or does anything? Oh well guess I'll find out sooner or later," Po placed the coin in his back pocket and evenactaully went to sleep.

**Meanwhile In A Far Away Land..**

The wovles that were carrying Tigress walked through a dessert wastland sand was the only thing you could see, Mika was walking in fron of them, one wolf's noticed that Tigress was starting to wake, "uh, boss, I think she's waking up!" Mika grinned when he heard that, he glanced back at the tiger.

"Oh, goody, she's just in time to witness the marble of my creation, hehehee."

"Mhmm," came the murmurs from Tigress, her vision was blurry to start with, but it was slowly coming too, as her eyes went fully wide and she was able to see, Mika jumped in front of her with smirk on his face, she wasn't surprized to see him though and he certaintly didn't give her a fright.

"Boo, hahaha, did I scary ya?"

Tigress frowned, "hardly!"

"So, I guess sleeping beauty finnally decided to wake up heehee and your just in time to witness my wonderful creation!" Mika while waving his paws about.

Tigress was placed down on her knees, her arms were tied up behind her back, she wobbled slightly as she started to stand up, Mika had started walking again and the wolf behind her pushed her forward ruffly, making her growl, "move it cat!"

Tigress deiceded to ignore him and watch Mika who was grinning like an idiot and looked as if he was all happy about something, "what is this so-called creation that your talking about?" Asked Tigress.

Mika paused in his step and whirled round, "that would be telling, I want to show you," he continued on until they reaced a very tall cliff in the middle of the dessert.

"Boss, we'd better get inside quick, a sandstorms coming!" Came a wolf's vocie.

He was right Mika turned round and saw the clouds rapidly coming their way, "it's just take a minute to open the door!" Mika reahed into his pocket and brought out and orb, he placed in the palm of his hands and reached arm up as far as he could get it, the sunlight reflected on the orb making the orb light up in different colours, the side of the cave also lit up creating at doorway as the rubble of stones craked away with the light.

The sandstorm was getting closer and closer, the wolf's grabbed Tigress and they ran inside, Mika rolle off the ground as the wolfs were picking themselfs up, "whew, well that was close, now onwards!" He ordered.


End file.
